moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aymeline Darkwhisper
Born in the deep wilds of Duskwood, Aymeline Halliwell's life was pristine. She had a large and very close knit family, her being especially close to her mother and father, who were the ruling nobility of their small region. The entire family was warlocks and for many years only boys had survived after being born into the family, a curse they had no idea how to fix. Females were all married in, chosen by their various gifts and beauties to further the families powers both politically and magically. Aymeline's own mother was a blonde goddess, brought many years earlier as a gift to her father to make amends for a wrong. The arranged marriage had a most happy circumstance when the young bride and groom saw each other and were immediately smitten. After the death of Aymeline's older sister, Jocelyn was surprised to find herself pregnant almost right away. Everything went smoothly and to the whole family's great joy and surprise, Aymeline came out chubby and screaming, already fighting it seemed. Everyone was infatuated with the girl. Her long honey colored hair framed her face and curled just slightly. Her cheeks were plump as was most of her, but her weight rather than being a problem seemed to only make her more charming. A flirtatious nature was born within the girl for even from the first days, she had everyone she met wrapped around her tiny fingers. As she grew, it was clear she would always be more on the plump side, though her height kept it from being significant or unflattering. Her attitude helped as well as she never let it stop her or let anyone put her down. A fighting nature bred within the woman's very dna meant any nay sayers or bullies quickly got a punch to the throat or a viscious spell put on them. Long, supple legs meant the woman could outrun anyone she couldn't put down. Her plumpness also led to a womanly figure of larger breasts, wide hips, and thick round butt. If none of that caught the attention of an onlooker, surely her oddly colored, jewel like eyes would. They were the color of light amethysts and sparkled much as the real gem would, becoming fiery and glowing when her emotions flared. Feisty and loud in casual situations, she often was the center of attention. Though she never seemed interested in either sex for more than friendship, it didn't stop her from being a tremendous flirt. She had no enemies, because even though she was a terrible tease, all who knew the woman soon realized how big of a heart she had. Her family's spoiling of her didn't ruin her as it might some, she was good natured, polite, witty, and happy. Ayme was always kind and never scared to approach someone new. No one had a bad word to say about the woman. Soft spoken and educated to the highest degree in dark arts, domestic behaviors, political and battle tactics, and regular schooling, she could fit into any situation. The transformation from wild woman to demure nobility was remarkable and a running joke within her circle. Her intelligence and savvy political musings kept her the center of attention here as well. Ayme's innate curiosity of the world, along with everyone and everything in it, kept her always studying, researching, and asking questions. Then one day, it all ended, the woman's entire family was wiped out by a jealous distant cousin and a plague spell, all while the woman was in town visiting a sick friend. She came home to a real life horror story and the cousin held her captive, intending upon marrying her and stealing her father's barony. The woman was twenty five, she was still pure and innocent where the cousin was old and was said to be a regular at the Lion's Pride in Elwynn. She feared for her life, grabbing what little she could and using a spell she hadn't perfected before. A teleportation spell was cast and the woman managed to land herself right in the middle of a damned feral worgen nest. A bite to her leg, sent her running to the nearest village. She spent a week in her transformation to a worgen and getting the ritual for ferals taken care of. Soon she would run again in the night after hearing the family she was staying with discussing turning her over to her cousin. She hid in the city, sleeping in alley ways and even the Lamb's crypts. She was desperate, afraid, and alone for the first time in her entire life. She only had her warlock skills and those were sure to get you killed. So to get meals, the woman would flirt with a man, then if he didn't have mind blocks, she'd sift her thoughts into his head and make him get the idea to take her to eat and buy her a night in the Inn. They of course thought they'd be sharing the room, but her magic was potent and left them with a false memory of a lovely girl and a wild night that never actually happened. After two months she met a man. A tall beast of a man that managed to light a fire in Ayme where none had before. She fell in love with him, let him have her virginity, and lived with him on his estate for a long time. She managed to make some friends, who took out the cousin, giving Ayme her estate and her father's barony. She wanted to assume the responsibility, she felt she owed her parents for the wonderful life they'd given her before their tragic murders. Her lover did not want any part of it and so they parted ways. On her twenty sixth birthday, Ayme met Coleverin Darkwhisper and once she looked into his soulful eyes, she knew she had found real and true everlasting love. They married on February thirteenth a year after they had first met and lived happily together in Ayme's family home. Only a mere month after their wedding, on arriving home from their honeymoon, Cole's past caught up with him. Legion members, wanting to kidnap Cole for the works he was doing in trying to eradicate them ambushed the couple a mile from their estate. The two warlocks fought valiantly, but to no avail, just as they were about to be taken, Cole shoved Ayme through a portal, saving her life. The next thing she knew, Cole's thoughts that were always present from their mind link were gone. In a mere twenty minutes the woman lost her love. Wandering the streets alone, she ran into a lovely woman named Tamora Grenn. Ayme's unique abilities made her a good fit for the organization that the woman worked for. Has Aymeline's life turned around? Will she fit in, get the friends she desires, a semblence of the family she lost, and maybe find a new love? Only time will tell. Category:Worgen Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian